The Prince's Musician
by LoveHateObsess
Summary: Death the Kid hates the fact his father keeps trying to make him learn piano! So what does he do? He drives away every teacher his dad sends his way all to no avail. So when his dad sends in a teacher that actually catches his attention (both mentally and physically!), Kid seems more inclined to learn but when the teacher doesn't appreciate his advances, it gets tricky. Yaoi! AU!
1. The New Teacher

**Hey so this is another new story that i've basically had since Caretaker Chrona i've just been wanting to finish that one before i even gave the idea to publishing this one and several others anyway i've always been surprised to not see one with a similar idea so i decided to make one hope you like it!**

**warning: Yaoi of course almost all my stories consist of either yaoi or yuri! plus some Maka bashing (which i feel bad about because i love Maka!)**

**Disclaimer: obviously i don't own this otherwise i would have made a character of me and i would be married to Maka!**

* * *

Kid's P.O.V

"Uuhh that's it! I can't deal with this I quit!"

He stormed off fuming and slammed the door behind him. But this happened regularly, it was just another day, another teacher. Piano teacher to be exact. I get them almost daily, my father is obsessed with me learning to play the piano. You think he would've given up by now since I've driven all 10 of them away.

"Hey Kid guess what? I got you another teacher!" my father declared.

Nope, still hasn't given up.

"I have a good feeling about this one!" he continued.

Then he abruptly left the room and left me to my thoughts.

"But that's what you say everytime." I spoke aloud even though he was gone.

I really don't understand why he wanted me to learn to play so badly it was just an ugly piano. I mean it's just so a symmetrical, it's garbage! Sure if you look at the keys individual or just bunches by bunches it looks symmetrical but if you look at it over all it's not! Why do the black ones have to seperate unevenly why cant they just have one every other key? I mean the first thing I thought when I saw it was 'Why the hell is this abomination in my house?!' It's just how can keys be so off? Their just so ugly my fingers burn when they touch them! I feel like chucking it out the window everytime I see it!

But there would be no point in doing that, father would just buy another one. I walked my way back to my room thinking about how to sabatoge the new teacher. But how to drive him or her away all depended on their personality. But that wouldn't stop me from coming up with something, better something than nothing. Anyway enough dawdling on this I have to pick out my outfit for tomorrow.

"Hey son!" My father declares.

"Father, geeze, you scared me!" I gasped.

"Sorry Kid, I just came to tell you your teacher is coming at three so don't be late, got it?" he asked.

"Yes father, I understand." I replied.

"Good,then have fun at your piano lesson!" he said then left.

"Enjoy that monstrosity? Never!" I spoke to myself.

So after two hours of thinking I decided on an outfit, took a shower and went to bed.

Soul's P.O.V

"Dude you're kidding me!" Blackstar laughed.

"Nope, I'm serious dude." I said.

He looked at me in disbelief, like I had lost my mind.

"You're seriously going to do it? You're gonna teach some brat to play piano? I didn't evem know you still played!" he said annoyed.

"What's your deal? Why do you care if I teach a kid to play piano or not? I asked.

"Because it takes away from our time together, this is our time!" he exclaimed.

"Chill dude, it's just for an hour or two, we can still hang out." I sighed.

"Hmph." was all he said after that.

Blackstar can be very conceited and pretty hot-headed but he's my best friend and I love the knuckle head. Even if he is very controlling around me. We've been best buds since kindergarten school and we'll always be friends, forever. Now I know that sounds really uncool but it's true it's just how I feel. Even if he's a dork, he's my dork.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey Soul." a seductive voice rang in my ear.

"Hey Maka, how's it going?" I asked nonchalantly.

She was always pulling this crap, I was used to it now. Blackstar made a face like he was gagging then smiled at me, I smiled back. We both knew me and her would never happen since I'm gay. Blackstar smiled again except this time evilly, he was going to say something rude about Maka, again.

"Soul, I didn't know you called up a hoe, I didn't even know you were into girls!" he spoke extra loudly.

I just shook my head at him and we both laughed.

"Shut up Blackstar! Soul is not gay he's just confused" she said.

Me and Blackstar cringed, here we go again Maka's delusion that 'I'm straight but just don't know it!' scenario. I sighed heavily.

"Maka, I keep telling you I'm gay it's definite, I have never and will never like girls!"

"But Soul..." she started.

"No Maka, I'm sorry but I just can't return your feelings."

She looked deeply hurt and with that I left, Blackstar after me, right before we left I heard Blackstar say 'bitch' under his breath. And that was that we left and simply didn't speak of it, we never did, we just pretended it didn't happen.

"So, when's your first lesson with the brat?" Blackstar asked changing the subject, thankfully.

"Tomorrow." I state.

"Oh tomorrow...tomorrow!" Blackstar yells.

"Yes what's wrong with tomorrow?" I ask trying to unpop my ears from the pressure of his yell.

"You forgot?" he was in disbelief.

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"Rememeber a certain four people are going out tomorrow..." he seethed.

"What are you...oh god no..." I cringe.

"That's right so if your not going I'm not going!" he exclaims.

"Why not?!" I ask.

"You want to leave me alone with Tsubaki and Maka!?" he asked incredulously.

"No just Tsubaki, I'll cancel on Maka." I really didn't want to talk to her but it was for Blackstar.

"No, if you're not going than I'm not going!" he finalizes.

"Fine!" I sigh "But you're canceling on them leave me out of it!"

"Fine I will!" he replies.

"Fine!" I yell.

"Fine!" he yells as well.

The rest of the walk was awkward silence and finally we make it to the dorms. We do our own things and that's that, we would stay mad at each other for a little while but eventually we'd forgive each other. We always did. It was only a matter of time before someone gave up, him more often than me. What can I say I'm a stubborn person, but then agian so is Blackstar, except with me, he was always calm and patient with me for some reason.

I'm serious, no one could pull half the shit I do without him exploding! I guess that's the advantage of knowing someone basically your whole life.

"Uh, what am I doing? Now's not the time for remeniscing, now's the time to plan for tomorrow!" I growl

Blackstar shoots me a 'Are you ok? cause you look crazy" look but I of course ignore him and try to focus on my thoughts for tomorrow.

"Well, let's hope the kid's managable, he seems to be from a pretty prestigious family...rich kid."I roll my eyes at the thought.

And with that I knew this wasn't going to be an easy job.

"I can feel it," I whisper to myself "bad omen."

Then Blackstar throws a pillow at my head, I throw it back at him, prepare my bag for tomorrow, took a shower, and went to sleep.

Kid's P.O.V

I woke up with a strong determination to destroy my piano teacher. This was going to be the day I finally broke one so bad my dad would finally give up! I could just feel it! Or more like I felt that today something really good was going to happen. Well same thing, right? What else is good that could happen other than the end of my horrible monster lessons?

It was exactly 8 a.m I had plenty of time before my lessons started. That meant plenty of time to come up with a great plan! I had seven hours to prepare...ugh seven I don't think so, make that 8 I'll just show up an hour late, no big deal. But before I plan I have to get ready.

~30 minutes later~

8:30

"Now to check the house!" I declare.

~3 hours later~

12:30

"Now to eat lunch since i skipped breakfast."

~10 minutes later~

12:40

"I think I'll go out for a walk." I decided "It is a nice day."

Just when I'm about to leave she shows up!

"Kid where are you going?" Liz asks me.

"I'm going out for a walk." I answer.

"You're not trying to ditch your lessons again, are you?" she asks.

"No." I lie "Why would you think that?"

She raises an eyebrow and gives me the ' Do you think I'm stupid?' look, I of course keep my face neutral and impassive.

"Really Kid, we're really going to have this converation?" she sighs.

"What conversation?" I ask.

"You're obviously lying Kid, I know you, you'd do anything to avoid those classes!" She exclaims.

"Why do you say that?" I was getting pretty sick of her meddling.

"Because you've been intentionally drving your teachers mad!" she scolds me.

"I have not!" I lie yet again.

"You do to!" she says " Why do you hate the piano so much?"

"Because it's a symmetrical!" I confess.

"Really Kid, you are just amazing," she groans " when are you going to get over that?"

"I really don't think it's any of your business," I state " there just lessons, let'em go."

"Fine, act like a child!" she says exsasperated "See if I care!"

She then storms out of the room and I am left with myself once again, finally. I head out the door for the walk intended and try to relax.

Soul's P.O.V

Where the hell is that kid!? I actually show up on time, ready and everything, and the kid is not even here! Great, just great! I feel bad for the people that have to deal with him everyday, that girl who let me in sure looked pissed off. It's been an hour and I'm just about to leave when the door opens and a boy walks in.

"Hey" he says nonchalantly.

The boy doesn't even look at me he just sits down and acts like what he did was normal. Not even a sorry for being late, what a brat! What have i gotten myself into?

* * *

**So that was the first chapter i know i was laughing the whole time i was writing because it's absurd and the opposite of everything i usually think about the show! so anyway tell me if you like it, leave a review pwease! and i'll see you guys later.**


	2. Attraction and Unwanted Attention

**Here's chapter two right after one which is all i've actually written so far so the next chapter might be a while and way reand and enjoy then leave a review after!**

* * *

~Kid's P.O.V~

I walked into the room briefly after Liz curtly telling me that my instructor was there. I walked into the room without looking at him; I didn't feel it necessary to know what he looked like. So I sat at the piano with a simple "hey" and waited for him to blow up on me.

"You…!" he growls then slams his left hand down on the keys.

I flinch a bit, but that's not the first time a teacher has done that, first analysis tempermental.

"You have the gall to show up an hour late to class and you're not even capable of apologizing!?" he snaps.

"I'm so very sorry." I say in monotone.

It sounded like he was grinding his teeth and about ready to kill me, looks like he'd be easier to get rid of than I thought.

"Look kid, your dad's not paying me to babysit your rich kid ass, he's paying me to teach you piano. So whether you like it or not you are going to learn!" he proclaimed.

"Fine!" I agreed.

Wait…what?

"You're going to teach me!?" I screeched "Don't you want to give up?"

I heard a snort than out right laughter behind me, he was laughing at me, who the hell was this guy?

"So that's your game," he chuckled "you're purposely trying to get rid of me because you don't want to learn!"

He had figured me out, that was a first, no teacher had ever continued after I had pissed them off, he was unusually stubborn. No teacher had ever considered that I was purposely trying to get rid of them, they just thought I was a brat.

"So?" I drawled "What now? I still don't want to learn. Just cause you've figured me out doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

There goes that laughing again, now this guy is pissing me off, who does he think he is making fun of me?

"I know you won't." he did? "I was you once upon a time, I didn't want to learn piano either as a kid but I still did, now I'm glad I did, it taught me something."

'What?' I wanted to say.

"But you don't want to hear about that!"

Yes I do!

"Now let's get to work!" the guy said "We don't have all day!"

"No," he still didn't understand "I can't learn!"

"Why not?" the teacher genuinely asked.

"Because look at it!" by the silence I guess he still didn't get it.

"What's wrong with it?" the teacher finally asked.

Lord have mercy! "It's a symmetrical!"

"What?" he was genuinely confused now, I turned to him so he could hear me better.

"I said it's a symme…symm…sy….sss…" the words wouldn't come out for before me stood the hottest guy I had ever seen!

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

'I am most certainly not ok, you're hot!' I felt like yelling.

"Uh…um…what's your name?" I finally asked.

~Soul's P.O.V~

What's my name? He stands there as if glued to the spot, goggling at me as if he's hypnotized and he asks my name? Oh boy I'm screwed.

"Look kid..." I started.

"No, not my name your name." he said.

"What?" would this kid cease to confuse me?

"I asked your name not mine." He explained.

"When did I say your name?"

"You've been saying it this whole time."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"I've been calling you kid."

"Yes, my name."

"…Your name is Kid?"

"Death the Kid but everyone calls me Kid."

I think a headache just set in.

"Didn't you know that?" he asked "I thought that's why you were calling me Kid."

"No I've been calling you kid because you're a kid." I replied.

"I assure you I am no kid!" he exclaimed "So what's your name?"

"You don't need to know my name I'm your teacher, I'm older than you that's all you need to know." I said.

"Why are you acting so snippy all of a sudden?" Kid asked.

"Because I pray to God you're not getting the wrong idea." I said.

"The wrong idea" Kid says tilting his head.

"You don't get it Kid that's great, I'm the teacher you're the student that's all you need to know." I concluded.

"You're confusing me." Kid complained.

"Don't worry about it let's just get to the lessons." I answered.

~General P.O.V~

Kid took a while like it was hard for him to decide but then he says 'Fine.' And they continue with the lesson. He could've just said no but for some reason he felt his new teacher was worth the awful monster lessons. As the day progressed Kid felt himself getting more and more attached to the teacher. The happy time was gone all too soon though because the lessons were over before he even knew it.

"Well that's all for today." Soul said "See you next week."

Kid panicked, he was leaving? Kid unconsciously snapped his hand out and snatched his teacher's arm.

"What?" Soul snapped.

Kid was taken aback by the anger in his teacher's voice and swiftly released him.

"Nothing, sorry, just bye." Kid mumbled.

"Yeah bye." Soul said awkwardly.

With that Soul made a swift escape and fled home as fast as possible. Kid was left kind of sad at his teacher's swift escape because he felt like he was saying that he didn't like him. Whether he wanted to or not though he would have to teach Kid monst…piano lessons. So it didn't matter if Soul didn't like him he'd have to deal with him, in that time he would win Soul's heart. Now all he had to do was plan how to do it, it shouldn't be too hard, right?

~Soul's P.O.V~

"Oh no, please no!" I muttered to myself.

Please don't tell me that Kid likes me, please!

"What's wrong with you?" Blackstar asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that, anyway it's my piano student." Soul responded.

"He's a nightmare?" Blackstar asked "You could always quit."

"No it's not that, he's not a brat, he actually kind of reminds me of myself a little. Anyway I think he might like me." I explained.

Blackstar stared at me for a moment dumbfounded then busted out into laughter.

"The kid has a crush on you?" he chuckled "well isn't that adorable."

"Shut up this isn't funny!" I snapped.

"Yes it is, very much." He smirked.

"Yeah tell me that after you get a rich kid drooling all over you!" I groaned.

"Chill, he's just surprised you don't bow down to him." Blackstar said.

"Not even he was literally checking me out Blackstar." I spoke with urgency.

Blackstar turned to me then looked me up and down and grinned. Oh great here we go again, I knew where this conversation was going.

"Can you blame him?" Blackstar said dramatically.

"Blackstar not this again." I started.

"No Soul seriously, can you?" Blackstar persists.

"I guess not but still I don't like it!" I state.

"Well his dad's not paying you to like it is he?" Blackstar drawls "He's paying you to teach his kid how to play piano."

"Still….oh hey guess what."

"What?"

"His name is Kid."

"….Huh?"

He has that funny, stupid blank look on his face again which never ceases to crack me up.

"His name is Kid, well Death the Kid but people just call him Kid." I explain.

"Yeah I'm done talking for the night let's get a drink." Blackstar says while rubbing his face.


	3. Standing Ground

**hey everyone I back with chapter 3 and so quick for me and I owe it all to you lovely people who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Thank you all so much for your support and I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read and review! That's all for now enjoy he chapter!**

* * *

~ General P.O.V ~

It was finally Saturday again, Kid almost thought today would never come! He had been planning like a mad man on how to win Soul's heart, his father was rather worried. I mean how do you react when your son all of a sudden wants to know everything about his piano teacher, and I mean everything. Reluctantly his father handed over the information, he knows what happens when he gets in his son's way. Though he was rather curious about why Kid wanted to know his teacher's name, friends, address, etc.

"Needn't you worry father, I promise it's not for anything illegal." Kid replied hurriedly leaving the room.

Just that statement was cause for more alarm from Lord Death. He really wanted to believe his son but with the history of him and his teachers he wasn't sure he could. So as a result he had his son's friends Liz and Patty tail him the whole week. It wasn't much help considering they had absolutely no idea what he was doing. I mean who would have thought that maybe Kid was in love with his piano teacher?

Liz was determined to figure out what he was doing even if it killed her. She just knew he was up to no good and when he slipped up she was going to catch him. Little did she know she was in for a shock when she found out what this was really about. A shock she would later scold herself for not seeing ahead of time. After all how much more obvious could Kid get before people start to catch on.

Not that Kid was concerned in any way, no sir, Kid was too busy trying to figure out what his love liked. It was a rather fast and frightening development, Kid's attachment to Soul was utterly obsessive. Soul had no idea of the day that awaited him as well as the days to come. All he knew was that he once again had to try to teach that brat who had a crush on him how to play piano. Which he did not want to do, he had, had obsessive crushes before he didn't want anymore.

Only later would he come to understand what the true meaning of obsessive was. As I said though that's for later now he was just trying to keep himself awake. He had stayed up rather late which he knew he shouldn't have but of course he did. Now he had to deal with the tiredness on top of dealing with Kid. he was starting to feel like this kid was a bad omen but of course he wasn't backing down.

By the time he had made it to Kid's house he had felt a bit more awake and feeling better. However that went right to hell when Kid opened the front for before he could even knock on it.

'What is he wearing!?' Soul's mind yelled.

"Hello Soul, I mean Mr. Evans." He greeted.

There in all his glory stood Kid in tight leather pants, a flimsy white shirt that was hanging off both shoulders symmetrically, and barefoot. Soul felt like his mind was having a seizure where as his lower body was doing some spasming if it's own. It was like he had been hit by a stroke of lightening and he couldn't decide if that was good, bad, or very, very bad.

"Wait did you just call me by my first name?" Soul asked "How do you even know my name?!"

"Oh I have my sources." Kid tries to say mysteriously but instead it comes out awkward.

"So your father told you?" Soul sighs

"Yeah," Kid admits "though I had to badger it out of him."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kid hadn't meant to say that out loud and thankfully he hadn't said it loud enough for Soul to hear. Soul had a pretty good idea what Kid had said though but he'd rather ignore it. He did not want to give this kid any ideas, lord knows he probably has enough of them. Such as that outfit, what in the hell possessed him to put on that ridiculous...ly sexy outfit... No! No! He was not going down that road, the boy was five years his junior!

"Is something wrong Mr. Evans?"

"No of course not, let's start shall we?"

'So I can get the hell out of here.' Went unsaid.

"Of course come on in." Kid said holding the door open for Soul.

He let Soul walk in front of him which now that Soul was thinking about it probably wasn't a good idea. He had the most sneaking suspicion that Kid was staring at his ass, though he refused to comment. Once they got to the room with the piano Soul immediately sat down on the bench. The shockingly enough (being sarcastic) Kid sat down right next to him. If Soul was being honest Kid was a little too close but he still didn't say anything.

He was afraid that if he acknowledged that kid had feelings for him to his face he would open Pandora's Box. He's come to realize that confronting the person does not usually help the situation at all. Once he told the person he knew about their feelings they would pursue him even harder. Apparently they felt if he knew they had nothing left to lose so why not try harder. Even if he told them repeatedly he had no interest they would continue to go after him until he finally told the off or hurt their feelings really badly (intentionally).

He really did not want to have to do that to this kid, he seemed sweet and genuine. Which is why he had to stop it before it even had the chance to become something real. How to do that though, what habits pissed this kid off the most? He would have to watch Kid carefully from now on, not only to find out about what bothers him but also to check for the tell tale signs. If he wasn't careful this kid could pull one over on him and he wouldn't even notice until it was too late.

"So ready to continue with your lessons or are you still rebelling?" Soul asks.

"Well after what you told me last week I figured if someone as cool as you can do it and like it then so can I." Kid explained smiling in a way that told Soul he was thinking of something else.

"Ugh." Soul groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kid looked affronted.

"Nothing," Soul grins tiredly "let's see if you can keep up!"

Kid actually, genuinely smiles at that then nods his head with a 'hm' of affirmation. Soul quickly got off the bench and flipped around and placed his hands on Kid's shoulders. He wanted to make sure that Kid didn't follow him up, he also made sure not to touch Kid longer than 3 seconds.

"Now give all your attention." Soul said.

"Oh you have all my attention Mr. Evans." Kid shivered.

Soul sighed "That's good but I meant give all your attention to the piano."

"Oh." Kid says disappointedly.

"Good now put your hands in this position," Soul says placing Kid's hands "and let's begin."

Dozens of terrible notes, ok notes, and an hour later they were done with the lesson. Kid actually came to realize the piano wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He actually found it fun and semi-relaxing, especially with Soul teaching him. This man was definitely special, he helped Kid through his definition of impossible. He actually convinced Kid to play the piano and like it, now he definitely wasn't letting Soul go.

"Soul I..." Kid caught himself but choked trying to fix it.

"Look kid I know I'm young and your first instinct would be to call me by my first name and familiarize with me but I prefer this stay professional, you understand right?"

Kid felt hurt but kept it to himself, he knew his piano teacher wasn't trying to be mean. Or so he thought little did he know that Soul had said that purposely to crush his hope. He would not let this get out of hand, not this time, not again. He was able to fix it last time but that was only because of who the other person was. Had he been smarter though he could have avoided all the pain it caused.

Luckily this time he was smarter and he may be hurting Kid now but in the end it will have been the right thing to do. Or so he had thought but he underestimated the tenacity of Death the Kid. Kid was determined to make Soul like him no matter what he felt they were symmetrically perfect. They balanced each other out perfectly, playing on their strengths and protecting each other's weaknesses. He could just see it and Kid knew that one day he would marry this man.

'Oh no, oh no, oh God no!' Soul panicked.

He was making the face, he was making the face of someone who thought they were going to be together, forever. How could this happen? A minute ago he seemed like the most disappointed boy ever! His emotions shifted with lightening speed, it was at that moment Soul knew Kid was going to be different. He wouldn't give up with a few faked insults, he wouldn't back down from being challenged with anger. He was the kind of person that fought Soul's obstacles every step of the way until he got what he wanted.

Kid was going to fight for him and that scared the shit out of Soul. He looked onto Kid's eyes and saw the pure burning determination and passion. He'd never seen anything like it before, Kid was no average teenager that was for damn sure. When your father was Lord Death though you can't imagine growing up to be a normal person. Soul was unsure of how to carry on from here, should he leave without saying anything or should he confront kid?

"I'm not giving up." Kid decided for him.

"You don't know what you're talking about you're just a teenager." Soul countered.

"I maybe a teenager but that doesn't mean I don't know how I feel." Kid pushed.

"Yes it does and even if it didn't I'm not interested so quit while you're ahead." Soul snapped.

"No, I already told you I'm not giving up."

Soul growled "You are one persistent little brat."

"In this relationship if not I than who?"

"Relationship? There is no relationship!"

"Not yet, but there will be."

"Don't hold your breath." Soul snarled.

"I won't have to you'll see," Kid smiled "we're perfectly symmetrical."

"Huh?"

Soul wasn't even sure he wanted to attempt to understand Kid's thought process, what was with him and symmetry? How were that in any way symmetrical, that made no sense they we're complete opposites! Soul could feel one of his famous headaches coming on, the boy was too much. Soul used to think that Maka was one of the most stuck up, annoying people he ever knew, now he had a new name to add to that list, Death the Kid. Who did he think he was thinking he had this almighty power to get whatever he wanted.

"I'll help you understand in time." Kid smiled.

"You know what?" Soul asked "Kiss my ass you brat!"

"Was that an offer?" Kid eyed him suggestively.

"No that was a challenge," he said "you want me, work for it."


	4. What To Do?

**Hey everyone back already with a new chapter for you I'm so proud of myself I've never worked so hard to dedicate work to something and all because you guys read and review provided my grades are screwed but who needs those thank you all for reading and enjoy the new chapter! P.S. note at end of chapter read if you can!**

* * *

~Kid's P.O.V~

With that my love stormed from the room and I didn't release a breath until the front door slammed.

"Challenge accepted my love, challenge accepted."

I was on cloud nine, I told my love how I felt and he's giving me a chance to prove we were meant to be. Work hard I will, I will do my very best to prove it, you'll see!

"Kid what are you doing?"

Kid turned to see Liz standing in the archway of the living room in which the piano was in. Kid's smile grew a little dimmer after seeing her but he was still too happy about his progress. The happiness that was showing on Kid's face was scaring Liz, what the hell was he up to? She'd never seen him so happy after a piano lesson or ever really, it was weird. Kid didn't even notice that she was awkward at all, he was basically seeing right through her.

"Not that it's really any business of yours but I just had an awesome piano lesson." Kid finally replied.

"I thought you hated the piano."

"I changed my mind."

"Yeah right, what are you really up to?"

Kid inspected her expression, she didn't know, she couldn't.

"I'm not going to let you get away with scaring this teacher." She states.

Kid let out a sigh of relief of course she didn't know, how could she?

"Despite your accusations I'm actually enjoying my lessons."

Liz rolled her eyes "Whatever Kid, just know I'm watching you."

"You know I don't really remember you being a stalker Liz."

"I'm not a stalker!" she exclaimed.

"Then stop acting like one!" I snap.

"Screw you!" she screams the storms out of the room.

~General P.O.V~

Patty watched as her sister ran from the room hearing everything that happened. She looked at her sister's retreating form then to the doorway, she decided she could comfort her sister later. Right now she wanted to have a talk with Kid about the way he's been acting. Despite whatever dopey appearance she may give off Patty was smarter than that and she knew exactly what was happening. She wouldn't let Kid know that just yet though, she wouldn't want to give all her cards away.

"Hey Kid can we talk?" she says in her cheerful voice.

Kid sighs "Sure Patty what would you like to talk about?"

"About the weird way you've been acting lately." She replies.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." Kid spoke with fake nonchalance.

"Why are you lying to me?" Patty asks staring Kid straight in the eye.

"I'm not!" Kid assumes.

"Yes you are." she says more persistent.

"You have no proof!" Kid snaps.

"That's what a guilty person says." Patty counters.

"Well I'm not so drop it!" Kid yells.

Patty sighs "Fine I'll drop it for now but just one more thing."

She walks up to Kid till she's super close and in his personal space.

"You make my sister cry like that again and I'll gut you."

All the color fled from Kid's face as he heard the sincerity in Patty's voice.

"I understand she can be overbearing sometimes but it's only because she cares. Next time let her down easier ok? Or, you know, or else."

With that Patty left the room in search of her sister and Kid was rooted to the spot in fear. He could never have imagined that Patty could really be like that. Well he definitely knew not to get on her bad side ever again. Then his mind switched back to thoughts of Soul and he was over it. He wondered what his darling was doing now, he could go on all day but he knew he shouldn't.

"You can day dream about him later, now is the time to start thinking up ways to prove yourself to him." Kid told himself.

With that he set out to his father's personal library to see if he could find anything that would help him come up with a good idea.

~Soul P.O.V~

I had to get out of there and I had to get out of there now! I ran out of that house like my ass was on fire, well as far as I was concerned it was. That kid just set all of me on fire with his stupidity and ignorance. Not to mention that massive ego that was basically the size of the country! I mean who the hell did he think he was saying all that shit to me, he pissed me off!

'Then why did you say that?' a voice in the back of my head asked.

"I don't fucking know!" I screamed randomly into the street.

Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy but I didn't give a damn. As far as I knew I was crazy, what would possess me to give that kid even a remote chance?! He was rude, arrogant, and a hormonal teenager, on the other hand he was kind of genuine, dedicated, smart, not to mention dead sexy… No! No! Not going down that road, not going down that road! I can't, I just can't, it's wrong, this boy is 16 and in high school I'm 21 and just getting by.

'The boy deserved better.' The voice in the back of my head said.

The voice kind of had a point, that boy maybe be all those bad things I said but he's also those good things I said. He will grow to be anyone he wants to be and he'll be amazing because not only does he have the potential, he believes in himself. Which is a lot more than can be said for me, sure I talked big when I was his age but I didn't believe any of that bullshit. Which makes me wonder if I had believed in myself would I have gotten somewhere? Oh God no, look at what this kid is doing to me, he's making me remember shit I didn't want to remember!

"Screw him, I don't need this, I have enough on my plate already!" I growl.

I don't care if he becomes ruler of the damn world I am not bowing to his whims! Hell will freeze over before I get down on my damn knees and admit defeat!

'We both know you won't get on yours but we also know he wants on his.'

"Shut up mind you're not helping!" I yell.

Great I was going insane, I was going freaking insane! All because of Kid, like I said a freaking bad omen that one!

"Dude what the hell's up with you?"

I look up to see Blackstar, thank God maybe he can distract me!

"Blackstar!" I cheer while hugging him.

He hugs back with a bone crushing hug with seemingly no intention of letting go.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually." He sighs.

When he insists on not letting go I finally jab him in the side and make him let go. While he's whining about the pain in his side I'm trying to regain my breath.

"Why'd you do that?!" he demands.

"Because you weren't letting go." I replied "And what the hell are you going on about being back to my senses."

"Nothing you're apparently still the ass I was talking to yesterday." He grumbled.

I smack him upside the head then he smacks me in the stomach. Before I know it we're having a mini war/ fight in the middle of the street. By the time we finally calm down and stop were both chuckling until it bursts into full out laughter. Sometimes it was fun to have small scale fights with your friends, gets all the energy out. Blackstar shakes his head at me and gives me the 'oh boy' look.

"So what's got you so worked up that you're willing to embarrass yourself in public?" he asks.

"Ugh trust me you don't want to know." I sigh.

"Now don't go deciding things for me, hell yeah I want to know!" Blackstar persisted.

"Fine, it's Kid." I relent.

"Ok what about Kid?" he pushes.

"He told me something today."

Blackstar rolls his eyes "Ok, what did he tell you?"

I took a deep breath and said it "He said he loves me."

Blackstar got all twitchy suddenly, he was trying really hard not to scowl and keep the smile on his face.

"Well he's a brat he has no idea what he's talking about!" Blackstar fake laughed.

No matter how hard Blackstar faked it though I'd notice, he is my best friend. I had really hoped he would have been getting better about it but I'll deal. As long we don't acknowledge it, it doesn't have to be too weird. Yes Blackstar was that person I put through a lot, because I didn't want to believe it. I hurt his feelings pretty bad but he's come to forgive me and that's all that matters.

"That's exactly what I told him!" I exclaim "He insisted though that he understood what love was!"

Blackstar's face grew serious "What did you say back?"

"I…I told him he his ego was too damn big and to kiss my ass!"

Well it wasn't really a lie that's what I said I just decided to leave out the last part. His face broke out into a smile as he started to laugh his ass off as if there was no tomorrow.

"That's rich Soul!" he gasps "You're kick ass man that's why I love you!"

I shook my head pretending I didn't hear the little connotation in the word love.

"I love you too man that's why you're my best friend." I said.

He flinched slightly at the reminder that we were only friends but smiled anyway.

"So work your magic and make me a distraction!" I demanded.

He smirks evilly "I have just the idea for you."

* * *

**Now i know this chapter wasn't really much but i felt like i should start identifying some other character btw i've developed some new ideas for the story and there might be a yuri couple . Now i know that some of you might not like that but tough i feel like it so I'm gonna do it! Don't worry they wont play that big of a role but they will frequent chapters but this wont be till later so don't get all freaked yet anyway thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review i love you all!**


End file.
